Atobe vs Haku fight of the idiots
by mariasayonji
Summary: This is about the fight of Atobe and Haku of Naruto... It is a 10 round fight... hope you like it... if you can... i'll request that can you give me feedbacks... if you can... t.y.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Start of the Battle**

Once upon an anime time, in a far, far, far, far, far away land where kings live, there was a feeling famous king who's always flipping his hair. People believed that that far, far, far, far, far away land is the land of the gods. The name of the feeling famous king is Atobe (Ore-sama) and he always brings his assistant with him, his name is Kabaji.

One day: "Hoi! Kabaji! Come, let's go out and check what the people in my village are doing." Said Atobe and he flipped his hair.

"Hai" Answered Kabaji (as usual).

The two went out to the village. On their way they saw a crowd of people. Seems like something interesting is happening.

"What in the world is happening here my dear villagers?" Ask Atobe with a smile.

"Oh, Atobe Ore-sama… There is a mysterious guy bumped into one of the villagers but this hot headed villager ask that mysterious guy a fight," Answered one of the villagers.

"Huh? Mysterious guy? Do you know anything about him, Kabaji?" The king's curiosity is written all over his face.

"I don't know him ore-sama, that is why he's mysterious right," Kabaji said. Atobe pressed Kabaji's ear so hard.

"Yes I know! What do the guy look like?" He asked the villager.

"The truth is we don't know if that one is a he or a she… That person has a long hair with black color… and he or she has a companion and we know it's a guy." The villager answered.

"Let me see…" Atobe said while flipping his hair.

"MAKE WAY! ATOBE ORE-SAMA IS HERE!" Almost losing his voice, the poor Kabaji shouted at the crowd.

The people make way. The fight of the two had started. Atobe observed the fight and was amazed with the power of the man or woman. The battle ended in just five second. What Atobe did is just clap his hands and then:

"You know… you amazed me with your skill… may I know who you are" The feeling famous king ask with another flip of his hair.

"And who the heck are you? Sorry but I have no time for… um… never mind" Said the mysterious guy.

"Nani! At your tone I think your picking up a fight! Grr…." Atobe said angrily.

"Hmm… you easily get angry mister… You don't care who I am and I don't care who you are or where the heck did you came from." Answered the guy with a teasing stare.

"Why you… Don't you know that I am the greatest king here? And how dare you speak to the almighty one like that! I Atobe Ore-sama will send you to the abyss" The angry Atobe said with a angry look at the guy. Kabaji is just there stopping Atobe.

"Oh really… Since you've already told me you name it's unfair if I don't tell mine. By the way… my name is Haku and here is my partner Zabusa." The smiling guy just said it calmly to the irritated king.

"Finally you said your name… Now answer my question… Where do you came from and… huh never mind" Atobe said flipping his hair and with a teasing smile at Haku.

"I came from a place about 53.78 miles away from here. And I know what your thinking… I'm a boy so don't be so nice to me." Haku said and giving a teasing smile in return.

"And for your information… Haku o kami-sama is the king of our land and he is our most trusted god." Zabusa added.

"What you're a boy? So you're also a king like me… I can't believe… this is a great chance for the both of us." Ore-sama said and he seems to provoke Haku on a fight (Even though Atobe is disappointed because Haku is a guy), but the calm Haku wan not affected.

"Great chance? What do you mean? Zabusa and me just came here to see if this place is good, but this place seems to have almost all of the hot headed people in the world." Calmly Haku said it with a teasing tone.

"What do you mean almost all the hot headed people in the world? Are you insulting my land? How dare you… I won't allow anyone to insult the people of my land, because if you insult the people of my land you're insulting me too." Atobe said flipping his hair and after he stare at Haku with a killer eyes.

"Is that so? Just looking at you're eyes I can say that you're just pretending to be a good leader to your people. Are you really sure of what your saying? Ha ha ha ha ha ha…" Haku continues laughing. He enjoyed Atobe's irritation.

"Will you stop laughing already? I'm not having fun already… If you want a fight just say it and I will tell Kabaji to find the greatest referee-judge in the world." With a angry look at Haku he was trying to say that 'Haku your such a boastful person'.

"So… you want a fight eh… I hope your not going to regret that you challenge me… In my case I accept your challenge without regret." The calm guy became serious.

"Good, I thought you just going to run away… Don't worry I will not regret challenging you." Ore-sama was smiling and seems to be ready for the fight.

"Are you sure? I'm giving you a chance to back out" Haku smiled back at Ore-sama

"Nope… I'm not backing out remember that."

"Heh… your brave for an amateur." Haku said boastfully.

"Amateur? Do you want to have our fight here and now!." Ore-sama replied

"For me it's alright but I think for you, you're not yet ready." The longhaired boy said with a smile.

"Heh… I don't believe that you're a king because of your attitude… not like me I'm a very good king… just tell the truth… your Haku NO kami-sama! Hahahahahaha" Atobe said with a flip of his hair.

"What? I think your NO ore-sama! You're a good king… hah… don't joke on front of Haku o kami-sama, all you can do is flip your hair hahahahaha." Haku answered.

After a few arguments the two agreed to have their match one week after the day they met. Atobe ordered Kabaji to look for the world's greatest referee-judge. He let Haku and Zabusa stay at his castle but Haku insists that they will stay at his castle. The two took off and told that they will train. The people who had seen the argument told the news to the other villagers. The news spread from village to village and many people were interested about the fight. One week of preparation was given the people were all interested to find out.

Find out who will win the match and who is the world's famous referee-judge. Sorry but I haven't finished chapter 2. Please read this. This is my first fan fiction. I think this is not good enough but please. Next chapter… Chapter 2: Round one start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Round one begins (Prince as referee?)**

The time of the Competition is almost there. Atobe ordered his people to build a stadium for the match. Kabaji is the other hand, is on his was home together with the referee-judge on the upcoming match. Everyone in Atobe's village is busy. Busy in preparing the town for the visitors, busy fixing the stadium for the upcoming match, busy preparing food.

Kabaji arrived two days after the match together with the referee-judge. Atobe welcomed him and introduced himself with a smile. He showed the referee around the castle and also around the village.

"So… you're one of the most famous referee-judge… I heard from Kabaji that you're so good in judging… Is it true?" Atobe asked the referee-judge friendly.

"I guess you can say that… And the time when your servant… um… what's his name again… oh never mind… The time when you're servant called me I was judging a cooking contest. I was kind of interrupted so make sure that you and your opponent can take my test in a enjoyable way." The referee-judge replied.

"I am very sure that you will enjoy judging and watching our beautiful fight." Atobe flipped his hair after saying and then a boastful smile.

"Is that so? Huh… By the way where is the battle field and do you have a list of the outline of the match… or… I will decide?" He asked

"In that case… we assigned Kabaji and Zabuza to decide on the outline of our fight… I will show you the stadium… follow me." Atobe accompanied the referee to the stadium.

"Wait, Kabaji is the one who called me right and who is Zabuza?" The referee asked

"Zabuza? He is the personal assistant of my enemy… He has no looks like me." Atobe answered

"Oh ok… so let's go…" The referee said

The two go to where the stadium is. The referee judge observed the very big stadium and in surprised.

"Do you expect to have a million of fans for you to build that big stadium?" with confusion written all over the referee's face

"Of course… all of my fans will be watching… and also I make it quite big so that the few fans of Haku will be able to watch." Atobe answered with a laugh.

"You know… you're so boastful to be a king." The referee said quietly.

"What? Are you saying something ha? HA HA HA HA" Atobe boastfully (as usual) asked.

"Um… nothing… I'm not saying something aha… ahahahahaha." The referee answered and seemed to be laughing at the idiot beside him.

"By the way… We've been talking for a long period of time but I still don't know your name." Atobe asked

"What! I thought you already know my name… You called me without even knowing my name… what in the world… huh… mada mada dane." The referee replied in surprise.

"Why is there a problem with that? I only asked Kabaji to find the famous and talented referee-judge… I don't care what your name is anyway." Atobe said.

"What! So why did you ask my name? I don't understand you… huh why is there people like this one beside me… huh," The referee said

"Eh… you don't need to ask that kind of questions… I can't take this anymore… tell me your name right now… no more questions" Atobe said with a loud voice.

"Ok ok… you don't have to shout… I think my eardrum will be damage because of your voice… please try to minimize it." The referee said.

"Ok… I'm sorry… so?" Atobe replied

"My name is simply Ryoma… Echizen Ryoma… make sure to remember my beautiful name… and by the way… I only know that you're the king but I don't know what's your real name… I think you can tell me?" Ryoma replied. The prince of tennis is our referee.

"Oh… so your name is Ryoma… I can see that you're interested to know my name." Atobe said.

"Is that what he think… but… OH… NO… I have my own mistake just by asking him his name." Ryoma said in his mind.

"My name is Atobe Keigo… so what do you think my name is so beautiful and unique right." Atobe flipped his hair.

"Ok Mr. Atobe… The match will be…" Ryoma said

"Two day to go… be ready and make sure to judge properly… I sure you're still tired so please rest assure because if you misjudge our fight… Ore-sama will punish you." Atobe said.

"Oh sure… don't insult my skills in judging… I have no favoritism for you information… just one thing… Prince Ryoma will judge your fight fair and square and if I were you… I will train myself." Ryoma replied.

After that conversation Ryoma went back to the castle and into his room. Everybody was excited for the upcoming competition. Many had gone ahead of time in the stadium to reserve their seats.

One day left. Those who reserved seats had gone to the stadium and will stay there overnight. Vendors have much time to sell in the stadium. Atobe prepared everything he might need. Haku arrived in the afternoon and he also prepared the things he might need. The two were actually very prepared.

The day has come. Only one hour left before the opening ceremony. Ryoma readied himself. He ordered Zabuza and Kabaji to prepare the thing to be needed in the match. After a few minutes Ryoma hd gone to the backstage. Then:

Ten minutes left. Atobe and Haku are just waiting for the announcement… 5 minutes left… 1 minute left… 30 seconds… 20 seconds… 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0…

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen! Today is the start of the battle between two kings… I Ryoma Echizen will be your referee. Let me now show to you our contestants… First Keigo "ore-sama" Atobe." Ryoma announced.

"Waiiiiiiiiii… Atobe! Atobe! Atobe! Atobe! Atobe! Atobe! Atobe! Atobe! Atobe! Atobe! Go ore-sama you can do it." The people shouted and Atobe in the other side was flipping his hair and smiling to his fans.

"Second, the challenger… let me introduce to you all… Haku!" Ryoma said

"Wohooooooooooooo… Haku o kami-sama! Kami-sama show that ore-sama who's the real king… fight! Fight! Fight!" The people yelled as Haku comes out.

"I will not make all of you wait… we will now start the first match… Kabaji… Zabuza prepare the things… Ok… for our first match it is…umm… Eating contest! Ok just leave it to that… so players are you ready?" Ryoma said loudly even with mike.

"Of course we are!" The two replied

"Is that so… ok… the rules in our round one is eat as many dishes as you can… the person with the most number of dishes to be eaten that's the winner… you cannot ask for help with your personal assistant… Now! Let the eating contest begin." Ryoma said

Atobe and Haku started eating. Different dishes were prepared starting from the most delicious food to the most disgusting food. The audiences in the stadium are hardly cheering for their bets. Kabaji and Zabuza are just on the two kings' side, watching. Even though the first match is a little hard for the two, because for king they only eat few, they still are desperate to win.

Thirty minutes have past. Neither of the two had giveup. Ryoma is already bored. Some of the audience kept watching. Most of them are just talking of other things not minding the two kings. 25 dishes left for Atobe and Haku. It's a very close fight. 20 dishes left, it's almost over. 15 dishes left…

"Oh… what's this? King Haku is…" Ryoma said.

"Ouch… I can't take it anymore… Zabuza where's the water?" Haku exclaimed.

"Wait a minute." Zabuza said.

"Now ladies and gentlemen… as we can see now… our challenger had give up… and ore-sama is still continuing… Let me announce now… our winner for the first round is Keigo "ore-sama" Atobe!" Ryoma announced.

"Ehem… I won? Really? Oh I can't believe it… I really won… Kabaji water please… ehem ehem." Atobe acted as if.

"His overreacting… I can't believe I'm judging this kind of person… huh… mada mada dane." Ryoma said in his mind.

"Yeah right… anyway… congratulations… I will make sure that I will win in the next round" Haku said showing his beautiful and teasing smile to Atobe.

"Oh… you wish… sorry but I don't show mercy… all I can say is better luck next time. Hahahahahahaha… no one bets ore-sama" Atobe said.

"Huh… I don't know what to do to person who is crazy like you." Haku said silently.

"What do you say something?" Atobe asked.

"No… no I didn't said anything… it's true." Haku said.

"Is that so?" Atobe said giving a teasing smile to Haku.

"That's enough you two… Ok for all of you here… Round two will be held two days from now… It is for our contestants to have more time preparing." Ryoma said.

The people were dismissed. Some didn't go out of the stadium. Atobe had gone straight to his castle. Haku had gone to the hotel he is staying in. And Ryoma rested because he was exhausted already. He went to the tennis court to warm himself up. All of the people were excited. 1-0 is the score. Round 2 upcoming.

For those who waited for this chapter… finally it's here round 1… Up next round 2… please wait for it and please give me some feedbacks if you can.


End file.
